lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Stone
Pamela Stone Carol |status = Alive |first = "The Undiscovered Country" |last = "End Game" |playedby = Philip Winchester }} Peter Stone was a former Assistant State's Attorney in Chicago, and the former assistant district attorney for the Special Victims Unit. History Stone was the second child born to former E.A.D.A. Benjamin Stone. His older sister Pamela suffered from schizophrenia and lived in a mental ward. Before he was the Assistant District Attorney, he worked as Deputy Chief of the Special Prosecutions Bureau in the Cook County State's Attorney's office. (Chicago Justice) After the death of his father, Stone attended his funeral. In attendance were District Attorney Jack McCoy and A.D.A. Rafael Barba. Jack McCoy delivered the eulogy, and later, the duo reminisced on Benjamin's last days, with Stone saying that he was never close to his father. Later, Stone began crying aover his loss after entering an empty courtroom and remembering his father. Stone later became Special Counsel during Barba's trial after he ended the life of an infant boy suffering from by turning off his life support. Though Barba was acquitted of all charges, he was too traumatized by the incident and resigned. As a result, Stone took his job as the A.D.A. assigned to the Special Victims Unit. ( : "The Undiscovered Country") Stone later received a threat regarding Pamela whilst the SVU were investigating a case. His sister was then kidnapped during a massacre at her mental ward. She was later shot to death in a standoff between the police and her kidnapper. Stone rushed to his sister to help her, but she died in his arms. This deeply traumatized him, and he cried in Benson's arms in his office. ( : "Remember Me Too") Later, Stone welcomed both Benson and Carol Solomon to teach rape and murder suspect Tony Kelly a lesson. Tony tried to attack Carol, but Benson restrained him while Stone protected Carol. Stone then helped Benson arrest Tony for raping Carol and killing her boyfriend. ( : "Revenge") Stone was accused of rape by a woman named Sarah Kent and charges were pressed against him. Benson arrested Stone for rape but later released him. Afterwards, he was held hostage by Sarah's husband Gary. Suddenly, Benson rescued Stone, who allowed the police to arrest Gary. It was soon discovered that Stone's friend Reggie Gregg was the rapist and had set up Stone. Benson arrested Gregg for rape, resulting in the charges against Stone being dropped. ( : "Mea Culpa") Stone left the Special Victims Unit after the Rob Miller case, finding himself unable to work with the cases investigated by the SVU precinct. ( : "End Game") On the Job He is a strict, no-nonsense, by-the-book ADA who doesn't tolerate disturbances or unprofessional investigations in cases. Trivia *Years ago, Peter was a professional baseball player in the ' minor league system. He was briefly called up to the major leagues, but was forced to retire from the game due to injury. *He is the first main character on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit to have a family member murdered. Appearances *''Chicago Justice'' (1 season, 13 episodes) *''Chicago P.D.'' (2 seasons, 3 episodes) *''Chicago Med'' (1 season, 1 episode) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2 seasons, 28 episodes): **Season 19: "The Undiscovered Country" • "Chasing Demons" • "In Loco Parentis" • "Dare" • "Send In The Clowns" • "Service" • "Sunk Cost Fallacy" • "Guardian" • "Mama" • "Remember Me Too" **Season 20: "Man Up" • "Man Down" • "Zero Tolerance" • "Revenge" • "Exile" • "Caretaker" • "Hell's Kitchen" • "Mea Culpa" • "Alta Kockers" • "Dear Ben" • "A Story of More Woe" • "Part 33" • "Facing Demons" • "Missing" • "The Good Girl" • "Diss" • "Assumptions" • "End Game" Category:SVU Characters Category:Chicago Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Assistant District Attorneys Category:Crossover Characters Category:Suspects Category:Witnesses Category:Hostages Category:Former SVU Main Characters Category:Stalking Victims Category:Harassment Victims